Do You Want To Come?
by ya-ninny
Summary: AU: Jess just got promoted and so decides to take Nick to England. One Shot smut. Set on an airplane. *Nick and Jess haven't broken up and are still going strong* This is M rated as it includes strong sexual content. I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL OR ANY CHARACTERS. ALL PROPERTY OF FOX BROADCASTING.


It was 5am. They were both packed to leave for England. Jess had just been promoted to deputy head at her school so she decided to push the boat out and take Nick on holiday. They left the loft promptly at 3.a.m and made their way to the airport. The flight wasn't until 6.a.m. When they arrived at the airport, checked in and gone through the security procedures it was time to board. They found their allocated seats and the plane soon took off. As the flight attendants performed the safety requirements Nick watched as Los Angeles disappeared into the distance. Nick wasn't keen to go away with Jess as he was short on money but since Jess was paying, he couldn't refuse. After a few minutes the seat belt sign was switched off and the cabin crew came along selling drinks, food, magazines etc. Jess bought herself a Vodka and Cranberry and Nick a beer. And another. And another.

It wasn't long before the alcohol hit them and they began giggling uncontrollably. Nick stood up and turned hastily in the direction on the toilet. "Do you want to come?" He asked Jess, who was looking up at him with big, blue, blurry eyes. "No I'm okay." She replied, slurring her words. He turned to face her and leant in closer and, in a drunken stage whisper, said "no Jess... Do you want to come?" Jess bit her bottom lip, flirtatiously. "Do I..." He grabbed her arm, pulling her up. They made their way to the vacant toilet.

As they reached the small cubical, they both walked in closing the door behind then. "You're pretty..." He started. "Shut up and fuck me" Jess demanded. He obeyed her instructions and yanked off her top, pushing her hard against the wall. "Hi girls, I've missed you." he said, speaking directly to her perky breasts. Jess rolls her eyes and giggled, banging her head absent-mindedly against the wall. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm on this." Nick said as he placed his hand on the inside of her thigh, under her skirt. With his other hand, he unclipped her bra and pulled it off with his teeth. The hand on her thigh rose slowly, moving towards her centre.

Nick ran his tongue between her breasts whilst cupping one with his spare hand. His hand began to massage her breast whilst his tongue worked circles around the nipple of the other. His other hand started rubbing beneath her, over her pink, cotton panties, feeling her warmth and increasing wetness. He bit her nipple softly and she let out a small moan. He released and switched to the other breast, his hand repeating the massaging on the opposite. Nick's lower hand sneaks through the side of Jess's panties, now rubbing more vigorously. Her moaning becomes louder and head-banging dangerously hard. He pulled her panties down to her knees, feeling her wetness; rubbing with two fingers. He suddenly pressured her clit with his thumb. She immediately tensed. The stop head-banging and her moans turned into cries. "Nick- Don't- You- Tease- Just." She gasped through her heavy breaths. He knew exactly what buttons to press. He finally released his thumb and plunged his two fingers into her. She screamed out, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sound.

Pumping his fingers in and out at speed, Jess thrust her hips to his pace. Nick began to slow slightly, and rose so he was face to face with her, still holding his fingers under her. He leant forward to her as their lips conjoined. Pulling away slightly, he kept hold of her bottom lip, biting it softly. He released suddenly and fell down onto his knees. As she knelt, levelling with her skirt, he tucked his head under her hem and dragged his wet tongue up her inner thigh. He freed both of his hands and placed them of either leg pushing them further apart. Running his tongue all the up her slit, he licked up all her juices. As he reached her clit, he begin circling it faster and faster; flicking it with his tongue. He placed her clit between his lips whilst circling it, hearing her moaning, high pitched and loud.

He gently released as he felt her becoming more and more tense. "Not yet." Jess held her hand on his head, gripping his hair tightly. He took a second to look up at her. She was pinned to the wall, looking up, eyes squeezed tight. "Ready?" he whispered and with that he quickly pumped his tongue side of her. He could hear her scream above him as she came over his face. He pulled his head back and slowly, she slid down the wall so that she sitting down, eyes still closed. Nick wiped his face with his sleeve and sat back on the loo seat, breathing heavy. Eventually, Jess opened her eyes and smiled. Catching her breath, she mumbled "you're badass." She stood up, pulled up her panties and put her top back on. Fixing her hair, so she looked respectable enough to leave, she opened the door. There was a huge queue of people waiting outside, disconcerted looks on their face. She staggered out, "err, he has a wooden leg and I, err, have to help him go to the toilet." She laughed hysterically and wandered back to the seat. Nick followed her out, grabbing her bra out of the sink as he left. He tried to add a limp on my way back to his seat.


End file.
